


You can't fall in love when you are timeless

by shadowkey



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Eternity, F/M, Loneliness, Love Hurts, Tissue Warning, Unforgotten Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	You can't fall in love when you are timeless

Essere la guardiana del tempo non era sempre stato un compito facile, nulla ti era concesso anche provare delle emozioni nei confronti degli umani era solo una perdita di tempo, avresti visto sempre il tuo amore morire, i tuoi affetti svanire e renderti conto di quanto la vita delle altre persone è solo un'effimera chimera che passa davanti ai tuoi occhi.  
Ma una volta nella storia del tempo feci lo stupido errore di innamorarmi di qualcuno, mi avevano avvisato che non sarebbe stato semplice, era un guerriero, uno dei protettori della Terra, un uomo che mi capitava di avere al mio fianco molto spesso dato che lui doveva presumibilmente proteggermi.  
Un giorno si mise davanti a me e mi guardò negli occhi fisso e mi diede un bacio "Non puoi rimanere per il resto del tempo senza sapere neanche che cosa significhi essere baciati?" mi disse quella volta ma i baci si ripeterono più e più volte.  
Ero contenta di provare qualcosa di umano almeno una volta nella vita ma un giorno, un giorno nefasto venimmo attaccati mentre stavo preparando un attacco che necessitava di tempo, lui mi protesse per tutto il tempo necessario ma quando arrivò un attacco diretto nei miei confronti lui non esitò e mi si parò davanti prendendo il colpo al mio posto, la rabbia salì in metà a tal punto che il mio attacco prese forza dalla mia disperazione per poi disperdersi, mi accasciai vicino a lui e gli diedi un bacio un'altra volta, un'ultima volta "Non dovevi farlo, potevo benissimo prendere quel colpo" disse lei guardandolo mentre la luce nei suoi occhi stava andando via "Dovevo proteggerti, sei preziosa il mondo non poteva perderti" mi rispose e mi accarezzò il viso "Non dimenticarmi mai" mi disse prima di spirare.  
Da quel momento decise di non amare mai più e decisi che lui sarebbe stato l'unico amore della mia vita, sono passati 1000 anni da quel giorno e io ancora rispetto la promessa fatta, mi ricorderò sempre di lui, perchè mi ha fatto capire quanto l'amore faccia male e che non è una cosa che puoi sopportare per tutta l'eternità.


End file.
